The Little Kitsune Witch, Naruto!
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Thrown through several dimensions, Sasuke and Naruto are forced to adapt to the world they have landed in. And I mean this quite literally. And it is all Lord Death can do to prevent the chaos caused by these two from overwhelming the city. Honestly, those pranks are way too over the top!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So a Witch and an Immortal Walk into Death City...

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ohkubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

XxXxXxXx

It was a peaceful day in Death City. The streets were filled with vendors, the sky was a brilliant blue, and the Death Weapon-Meister Academy was welcoming a new batch of students. It was a literal festival as the vendors greeted the new students who were on their way up the steps of the Academy, where the teachers and older students would greet them.

If one would look closely, they would notice an undercurrent of tension in the air. Every experienced meister in the city was on edge, feeling something approaching the city. The feeling had gotten so close that the headmaster of the DWMA, Lord Death, had dispatched three of his top student teams to intercept and delay whatever was approaching the city.

The first team was a pair of young teens on a motorcycle. They were Soul Eater, a demon scythe, and his meister, Maka Albarn. They were considered the best team in the Academy, despite the fact that all ninety-nine Kishen eggs that they had collected were taken away due to a mistake in obtaining a witch's soul. They had accidentally hunted and collected one of the nine souls of a highly magical cat, but they had quickly gotten back on track. Two weeks later and they were already close to thirty Kishen eggs.

They were patrolling the streets around the outer edge of the city, Maka trying to use her ability to sense the soul-wavelengths of others to try and pinpoint were the oppressive feeling was coming from. So far all she had managed was that there were two souls and that they were heading towards the city at a very high speed.

The next group consisted of the self-stylized ninja and self-proclaimed man who would surpass god, Black Star, and his weapon partner Tsubaki. They were on the rooftops in the general area of Maka and Soul, mainly because Black Star wanted to be the first one to get a crack at whoever was coming. These people put Lord Death on edge, so he could prove himself better than him by taking them out! Tsubaki was only there to try and keep him from being killed.

In the air high above the city was the final student, the son of Lord Death himself. Death the Kid scanned the horizon for the approaching unknowns as he adjusted his grip on his demon pistols, the sisters Patty and Liz Thompson. The girls could tell how serious the situation was when Lord Death sent them out, the personification of death was unnerved by what he was feeling.

Lord Death had told them something had broken the dimensional barrier over a year ago and he had been tracking them from afar. They had apparently been content in staying to the wilderness, away from the larger populations, but something had changed. Three days ago the unknowns had suddenly started making a beeline to Death City, and it was something that he didn't like. Two souls, one of an immortal, and the other, a witch, were heading towards them and with the levels of strength he seemed to be sensing, the only chance they had to stop them was here in Death City. His son and his friends were acting as the lookouts, ready to raise the alarm and stall the intruders as the rest of the experienced teams were prepared to defend the DWMA and the new students from these two unknowns. Currently Sid and Stein were prepared to go out and help the three teams once the alarm was raised.

It was Maka who sensed them first. Screaming at Soul to head towards the main gate, she radioed it in. they were nearly here. Kid was right behind them as he let his father know, the entirety of the DWMA was now on lock down. Black Star had somehow beat them both there, a wide grin on his face as he shook with barely restrain excitement.

"Guys, what's the plan?" Soul asked as he parked his motorcycle, looking around as the citizens of death city seemingly disappeared, everyone having evacuated to the underground bunkers.

"Stall them until back up arrives, Father recalled a couple of his Death Scythes because of this, but I have no idea if they're going to make it in time." Kid said as he landed. Soul merely nodded and transformed, letting Maka take a hold of him. All three stared at the main gate as their partners prepared themselves for battle.

It was all they could do to keep their knees from shaking as the overbearing presence closed in. Then they blinked. A cloaked man was standing there with a sword on his hip and something on his back. He was tall and lean, his black hair swept back as his eyes glowed red. Kidd noted that the eyes themselves were perfectly symmetrical, red eyes that had a combination of a kaleidoscope pattern and a set of rings that move outwards from the pupil. He had literally appeared out of nowhere. As the children prepared for battle, a child's voice called out.

"Stop scaring them Teme! This is the only place that can help us!"

The seven students watched in confusion as a little girl popped up over the man's shoulder. Black Star Noted she was a little older than the Little Witch Angela he had mistakenly gone after. Maka stared as she looked at the girl's soul wavelength, trembling as she saw the size and the shape of the little Girl's soul. Kid watched, in awe of the symmetry of the pair, idly noting the symmetrical whisker marks on the girl's face.

"I wasn't trying to scare them dobe. I can't help it if they're this weak." He said before looking at them, "Except for the blue hair one, he could pass as your older brother in attitude alone."

The girl apparently felt insulted as she rose her little fist and punch him in the head, "Shut up teme! If the Shinigami is here, he should be able to tell us if we can get back or not."

"I still say this is a stupid idea," the man said as he walked forward, calmly passing the seven students without paying attention.

"Better than me trying to summon our Shinigami!" the girl snarked, "Seriously Sasuke, Kaguya threw us through several dimensional barriers. Our bodies were forced to change in order to survive here. The only thing I can think of that could match what she did to us and reverse it would be another god."

"Whatever," he said as the ominous presence exuding from him started to diminish, "Naruto, reign in your power."

"I don't wanna, it makes my skin feel itchy." The girl retorted as she turned her head, cheeks puffing out.

"Then use the Soul Protect spell you were taught."

"Then I won't be able to speak with Kurama!"

"You do realize that these people want to use your soul as fuel to make their weapons more powerful."

"That's what I keep you around."

"You act like I'm leashed to you. What if I just leave you in the middle of this city."

"The Kurama will help, he's still bigger than everything else we've seen."

"Hn." The man grunted as he adjusted the girl's position on his back and walked through the gates. The three student teams, who had been paralyzed by either the pair's power or symmetry, jerked back to awareness.

Black Star was the first to move, with Tsubaki already in her chain scythe mode. He dashed forward screaming, "Don't you dare ignore the man who will surpass god!"

The man merely stepped to the side as Black Star shot past him, but that was more than enough to make Maka and Kid get a move on.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lay down your weapons and surrender quietly. You may be seeking my father, but you are still a witch and an Immortal, two of the main enemies of the DWMA." Kid said as he took aim at the man. Maka and Soul were ready as well, Soul transforming as the man turned to look at them, his eyes spinning as he analyzed the seven of them.

"The first boy is of above average power for this place and extremely excitable and loud, his partner being the opposite in personality. The girl with the scythe lacks power but she moves in a way that betrays her beyond average skill and the scythe boy is both prideful and slothful, yet dependable. You are a mere fragment of a greater being and only have access to a fraction of your own power, yet you are still strong enough to synchronize with two partners instead of one. The three of you together would work well as a team."

"To bad Sakura-chan isn't here, they remind me of us being on Team Seven!"

"I was thinking the same, the girl matches Sakura, the Fragment matches me, and the Idiot is a dead ringer for you."

"TEME!" the girl, Naruto, screeched as she smacked him in the back of the head and hopped off of his back, "Have fun playing with them, I'm going to find the shinigami."

As the girl started to run off, Kid appeared in front of her, hovering on his skateboard, "I can't let you go anywhere witch."

Naruto frowned as she flipped backwards into the middle of the road, "You really don't want to do this little boy."

"I believe that I'm older than you and there for you should be listening to me _little_ witch."

The girl twitched before pulling her hood up, showing off a pair of fox ears, letting everyone know the theme of her magic, "You know, I really didn't want to do this, but now I want to play too. _Kit Kit Kitsu~_ _Kit Kit Kitsu~_ Shadow Clone!"

The area was engulfed in smoke as she cast the spell, though it cleared way rather quickly. The man, who hadn't moved, merely sighed as the seven children gaped at the result of the spell, "Which one's the real me, Can you guess?"

Kid was wide eyed as numerous copies of the blond child spoke in unison, grinning with a dangerous glint in their eyes, "Maka! Can you sense the real one!"

"No! Her soul wavelength is evenly divided between the copies! The I can't even tell which is real and which is fake!" She exclaimed, the girl's once huge Soul Orb was evenly divided between each of the copies, and all of them had a larger than average soul orb sitting in the center of their chests.

"Well if you can't tell," one started.

"Then you're going to hate this!" another one finished, "Scatter!"

The students watched in dismay as the multitude of copies vanished into literally every direction, diving into the sewers, climbing the walls, going left, right, forwards and backwards. They were at a loss for what to do while the man was still there, but they were freed up quickly. Stein and Death Scythe had walked up to the scene with Death Scythe staring at the man as Stein spoke, "Help Sid hunt down the witch, we already got several other teams helping."

As the three teams shot off in different directions, the teacher turned to the man, Sasuke, and asked, "Now what are we going to do with you?"

XxXxXxXx

In the end Sasuke had seceded that Naruto was causing enough trouble and followed the two men to a room called the Death Room, where the Shinigami of this world was supposed to be. When they showed up, the two men were surprised to see Naruto sitting on top of the mirror in the room as she and Lord Death stared at each other without blinking, or at least she was, they couldn't tell with the mask Lord Death wore.

When the red-haired man coughed, the Shinigami twitched as Naruto shouted out in victory, "You blinked! I win!"

The Shinigami shook himself as he spoke, can you dismiss your copies, they've cause a big enough ruckus as it is."

"Kay!" she said as she focused, before grabbing her head, "Why did I release them all at once?"

"Because no matter home many changes you've gone through, you're still an idiot." Sasuke said as he caught the miniature blond missile as she launched across the room at him.

"So it was you two that tore open the dimensional barrier?" Lord Death asked as he watched the young witch try to claw her companion, "Can you tell us how you got her and the changes you went through? You did approach us for 'help' after all."

Sasuke looked up at them and sighed, dropping Naruto, "Explain it dobe, I'm tired from carrying you all the way here."

Naruto stuck her tongue out as he waved her off. He sat down against one of the poles holding the guillotines and closed his eyes, seeming to doze off. Naruto hmphed as she turned to them and spoke, "First off, can you believe that in our world I was a 17 year old boy?"

Upon seeing their looks of disbelief, Naruto sighed, "Well then, this story is going to be weird for you.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Okay, I can thank the plot bunnies for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2** **: S** **ettling In**

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer:** **Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ohkubo** **and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Naruto stretched as she woke up. Looking around, she remembered that she and Sasuke were in the Shinigami's manor were his son could 'keep an eye on them.' She had told their story to the Shinigami, or Lord Death has this world's reaper was called, and he had promised to look into getting them home. As for their changes, all he could theorize that whatever energies they were using when they breached the dimensional barrier into this world were the cause of the changes.

Chakra didn't exist in this world, only the powers of Magic and Soul. Magic was a given, but the Soul power, the ability to use your Soul Wavelength in battle to attack or harmonize with others, was new to them. The Shinigami thought that it was the fundamental laws of this reality that forced their chakra to be converted into the energies that best fit what they had been using when they entered this dimension.

Naruto figured it had been the combination of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, and whatever remained of the curse seal that turned him into an Immortal. From what they had learned from Mifune, Little Angela's guardian, Sasuke had become what was known as a monster of monsters. Immortals couldn't be killed and often had a form beyond the seemingly human one they presented to the world. His eyes had merged with each other, and according to Mifune, they had become what was known as Magic Eyes. He got the monster form from the second level of the curse seal, the Immortality from the Mangekyo, Magical Eyes from the merged Sharingan and Rinnegan, and magical ability from the corrupted nature energy leftover from the curse seal. Naruto knew he was dangerous, she had seen his monster form when they crash landed. That was part of the reason they stuck to the forests for so long, they had waited until he could easily hold his human form for weeks on end.

Naruto, on the other hand, had a large concentration of Kurama's demonic-like chakra and Nature chakra surging through her body. Since it appeared that Nature Chakra equaled Magical Energy in this world, it wasn't surprising that she had large magical reserves. What surprised them was that she was a witch instead of an Immortal or a Monster. Sasuke, who had been dozing up until that point, said it was her fault and the Sexy Jutsu was coming back to haunt her. The Shinigami said it might have something to do with the fox shape her soul had, which also determined the theme of her magic. Essentially, what Naruto understood was she should have been like Sasuke but Kurama screwed it up somehow. She'd just blame him for being turned into a witch, as the only males that had magic were Immortals and Monsters, and get on with her life.

Hopefully they would go back to normal when they returned home, but after a year of training, Naruto and Sasuke knew how to use their powers. For Sasuke, everything functioned just about normal for him, though he no longer needed hand seals, he had to figure out how to manipulate his Magic and Soul Wavelength on his own. It did help that most of the magic based abilities, his eye powers, still activated the same way they had before.

Naruto had to create a magic chant to use her techniques, but she was lucky enough that she only had a few techniques, but at least her healing factor worked the same as before due to Kurama. She was still trying to figure out how to recreate the Rasengan and its variants with magic, but she created several new techniques with magic. Though to figure out she needed a chant, she did end up as mostly helpless for the better part of the first six months of being in this world until they had met Mifune and Little Angela.

The next two months was spent with them, and Naruto had attended her first Witch's Mass. Most of the witches that had showed up openly gawked at the power radiating off of her. When Sasuke joined the next time, several of the witches actually fainted, though he had also gained a new fangirl horde. It was a good thing his monster form still had wings, otherwise he would have had to revert to revealing his eye's powers to escape.

Mabaa, the head witch, had taught her several basic spells that every witch should know, such as Soul Protect, which Naruto stubbornly refused to use. Mabaa had said it was her funeral, though not in as many words, and left it at that. She had actually gotten her fox themed hood and clothing from a Tanuki witch named Kim, and the 'older' girl had told her to find her if she needed anything.

Even though all of this had happened to her, Naruto Shrugged. She was still alive and they had been able to get the Shinigami to agree to look for a way back home, so for now she could relax and do what she does best. Cause mayhem, create chaos, annoy people, and just be an all-around public menace like she had been in her first childhood. It wasn't her fault that these people seemed to be so damn gloomy. Just because it's called Death City does not me everyone has to be emo. Sasuke already had that covered.

But first things first, breakfast.

XxXxXxXx

Maka stared as Kid and Liz stumbled into class, looking rather ruffled. And by ruffled, she meant it looked like they were hit by a tornado. Patty, on the other hand, looked more exuberant than she normally was.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Soul asked, grinning as Kidd was currently more 'unsymmetrical' than normal.

"Little sis and the witch hit it off a little too well. The only reason we're even in class is because Maka's dad dropped by to take over babysitting duty," Liz moaned as she remembered the literal war zone breakfast had become between the two younger girls in the mansion.

"At least the Immortal is more restrained than she is," Kidd muttered, "He's more likely to sleep the day away."

"Is he lazy?" Maka asked, curious about the Immortal. The only other that she knew of was locked up in the Witch's Prison for stealing something, so she had questions.

"More like nocturnal, he was up all night last night and he call breakfast his dinner."

Classes proceeded normally until lunch. Just as the end of lunch bell rang, a large explosion rocked the school as large amounts of rainbow colored smoke washed over the campus, dying everything different colors.

As everyone freaked out, Lord Death came over the speakers, "All active duty Weapon-Meister teams, please locate the Kitsune Witch Naruto Uzumaki and bring her to my office. Meister Maka Albarn, find your idiot father and bring him directly to me. That is all, Thank you."

Kidd groaned as he saw the random mishmash of colors knowing that capturing the witch would be difficult, "Attention everyone, if you find the Witch, make sure to give her a nice solid hit. She can make solid duplicates that disperse when hit with enough force. Make sure it's the real one you're bringing back!"

Most of the students were surprised that they were bring the witch back alive, but if Lord Death ordered it, then that's what they would do.

Black Star was just trying to stop himself from laughing at Kid's new pink and green color scheme.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto giggled as she ran down the street ducking and dodging the meisters that were chasing her with practice ease. She loved the looks of outage and confusion as she continued to cause chaos with several pranks that could be easily washed off or her ending the spell. Honestly, the one who was the most pissed about this entire thing was Kidd, but she knew it would piss him off because of his deeply ingrained OCD. She was honestly surprised he hadn't fainted in horror at what she did with her Rainbow Dye Cloud spell.

Naruto knew that most of her spells were frivolous and distracting, but hey she was trained as a ninja. It was deadly to get distracted in a fight, and Naruto specialized in being loud, visible, and distracting. And she could legitimately blame her new body for some of how she was acting, but the pranks and the childishness were nothing new, just covered up due to the war she had been fighting before Kaguya tossed them into this world. To Naruto, this was a vacation from her 'serious' personality.

Even Sasuke was different, preferring to nap and read, anything sedated really, though the napping was mostly his new body reacting instinctively as well. Naruto made a sudden leap as the loud blue haired kid from the previous day dove at her, looking to wrap her in the chain of his weapon partner. Naruto frowned, remembering how Sasuke had compared the two of them. She didn't like it.

"You might as well give up now little girl! For I am the great and powerful Black Star!" the boy yelled as he perched on top of a building, causing Naruto to wonder how he got up there so fast, "With my amazing Ninja Assassin Skills, you don't stand a chance against me!"

Black Star grinned down at her before she disappeared. Gawking he began to look around for her, only to freeze when he heard her whisper in his ear, "If I'm just a little girl, but I'm still a better ninja than you, what does that make you?"

"The man who will beat god?" Black Star asked hopefully.

"No, it means you're a baby!" Naruto said as she chanted " _Kit Kit Kitsu~ Kit Kit Kitsu~_ …"

Black Star Dove off of the building to try and escape her, but she reappeared in front of him in a blur, "… Applied Transformation!"

Naruto shot forward and punch Black Star in the stomach, causing him to explode in smoke. Tsubaki, who had transformed back into her human form, tried to wave away the smoke to find Black Star. As the smoke cleared, the Little Witch shot off cackling as Tsubaki stared down at the adorable three year old who had taken her partner's place. Naruto had originally made that spell to keep Sasuke in his human form when they went into a populated area, but this worked to.

"Aw poop." Black Star pouted as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Tsubaki sighed as she picked him up. Hopefully they could convince her to turn him back.

XxXxXxXx

For anyone who saw Maka Albarn during this entire incident, they would be wondering why she was ignoring the chaos so easily while dragging her father through the streets to the academy. Soul was laughing as he wondered if they were going to drag Death Scythe up the Stairs, and Death Scythe himself was currently in reboot status from what Naruto had pulled in order to escape. Oh the lovely horror...

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sighed as she was carried through the hallways by the purple skinned Zombie man known as Sid. She had slipped up and stayed in one place too long, watching several students falling over themselves as an overturned cabbage cart had thrown its produce into the street between her and the students as she ran. She stopped to laugh only for a large hand to pick her up buy the back of her clothes and hoist her into the air. She shuddered as she knew who the bane of her pranking sprees would be. The Zombie man was like an undead Iruka-sensei, and that terrified her even more than just being an Iruka-sensei, because he was essentially a ghost possessing his own body. She was terrified of ghosts!

He opened the door to the death room, carefully keeping her away from the door frame, he had already learned she would try to use them to escape, and dropped her in front of the Shinigami…

"Looking groovy Shinigami-san!"

…Who's black robes had been tie-dyed and looking like he came straight from the 1970's she had read about in a book about this world's history Mifune had given her.

Lord Death chuckled good naturedly, he now knew what he was dealing with after all. Chaos may have been directly conflicting with his predisposition to Order, but he could appreciate a good prank. Plus the child didn't have a drop of the inherent madness in her entire body like most other witches had, "I only have two questions for you, Naruto. How often will this happen, and how long is this going to last?"

"Most of it will wear off in a few hours and the paint washes off. The blue haired loudmouth will stay that way until I release the transformation." Naruto said as she smiled, "But I'll only prank people when I get bored or to lighten the mood. Seriously, this city is so gloomy! Death this, grave that, such dark humor."

"I am the Grim Reaper after all," Lord Death said as he chuckled darkly, "But you do need to turn Black Star back now, he does have a mission to do and he currently can't hold Tsubaki's weapon forms."

"Fine…" Naruto said with a pout, "Where is he?"

A cute adorable voice started yelling as the door to the Death Room opened, "Put me down Tsubaki! I need to find that witch and make her change me back! How can I be the big man when she shrunk me?!"

"You sure I can't leave him like this?" Naruto asked as Black Star took a running start at her only to trip and skid the rest of the way to where they were standing.

As Tsubaki fretted over the younger Black Star, Lord Death sighed, "Unfortunately this mission is pretty urgent and Black Star has dealt with similar missions in the past."

Naruto glared down at the three-year old who was glaring back before she huffed, "Release…"

Another cloud of smoke enveloped Black Star as he shot straight up into the air, screaming about how the big man was back and how he was going to surpass god. A stern glare from Lord Death and the threat of being on the receiving end of a Reaper Chop sent the ninja wanna be running to get ready for his mission. Tsubaki bowed and apologized for her partner's behavior before hurrying after him.

Naruto sighed as Sid decided that Lord Death had her well in hand and followed his students out of the door, leaving the Incarnation of Death and the little Witch alone. Lord Death turned to Naruto and observed her. She was very similar to one of his students, and figured that if anyone could help the girl, it would be Naruto. All it would take from him is announcing that Naruto and Sasuke were his guests as she was an exception to the rule for witches. He would also subtly suggest that she wasn't the only one. But first, he needed information.

"Naruto, would you be so kind as to inform me if you know of any withes with plans to attack the DWMA? Shaula Gorgon from last year was bad enough, and I do need to protect my students."

Naruto's scowl said all he needed to know about there being a plot against them. All she said was "I don't know who they are, but they're after something called 'the Kishen.'"

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Please note this chapter only came out so fast because it was already mostly written. Don't expect another chapter so soon, I do have Other stories with half written chapters I am trying to finish. Damnable plot bunnies...

Anyways, this is set after the "Extra Lessons" where Stein is introduced and Kid has joined the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke will have some interaction with Characters from Soul Eater NOT, which if I understand correctly, is a prequel. The next few chapters will be interactions around town and more humor.


End file.
